Still here (Ch1)
by pepsilover20
Summary: One shots of AJ and Paige. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review. Paige and AJ one shots, just weird randomness. x

AJ was in her hotel room alone. She wasn't bored. she was watching 'Texas chainsaw massacre' the movie that was made in 2003, plus she had a chocolate bar and flavored water at her disposal. She had two weeks off after the TLC pay-per-view so she decided to stay in New York city. It was a peaceful night for her, because everyone else went clubbing or to go theater hopping.

she was happy. She had the Divas title for the fifth time, and she just decided to stay single since her divorce from CM Punk didn't end so well. and even with that, she had told herself to move on and focus on her career. But right now something is missing. And that's her other best friend, Paige.

She grabs her iphone and texts Page but the anti-diva beats her to it. 'Hey AJ, are you busy?". AJ texts back. 'No. Why?'.

'Can I hangout with you? I'm bored :p'

AJ smiled. "Come on over".

Within five minutes later Paige knocked on the door. "Housekeeping". She says.

AJ gets up from the bed and lets Paige in. "Hey!". AJ smiled.

"Hello!". Paige beamed.

they sit on the bed together, looking at the same movie, relaxing quietly.

When Paige playfully puts her head on AJ's shoulder, they hear someone yelling. "OH! OH NIKKI! AHH NIKKI! OH SHIT!".

They hear another person.

"JOHN! OH GOD, JOHN! Mmmmm!".

Paige's head pops up as AJ and Paige both look at each other. They put the movie on mute and listen closely.

"AHH! AHH! Ahhhh! NIKKI, NIKKI BELLA!".

"OH JOHN! YES JOHN, YES! JOHN!".

They laugh hysterically. "Is that..." AJ whispered.

Paige nodded while continuing to laugh.

In between laughs AJ says, "Who knew men could holler like that?".

A smiling Paige says, "John isn't the only one. when IO used to be with Dean, he sounded like a car engine hyperventilating and moaning in a rhythm".

AJ giggled. "Wow!".

"DON'T STOP". Nikki yelled out.

"HOLY SHIT NIKKI. Your pussy's so FUCKING good! I'm getting close! I'm gonna cum!". John moaned out.

Paige and AJ continued bursting with laughter for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" AJ yelled.

Paige smirked.

The two divas were playing WWE 2k14 on the ps3.

They had previously made a bet.

Whoever won the ironman match between Dean Ambrose and John Cena (AJ being John and Paige being Dean), would have to buy the other one dinner.

This game was competitive.

"NO!". Paige shouted.

"YES!". AJ screamed.

"1. 2. 3.".

AJ had won.

"Good game babe". Paige gave AJ a side hug.

"Thanks, my British princess". AJ smiled.

"So...Where would you like to go?". Paige asks.

"I want steak".

"You're such a tom boy!". Paige cooed.

"But you love that about me!". AJ countered.

"There's no denying that". Said Paige.

Paige helped AJ up and kissed her forehead. "Let's go get some steak, because, whatever my boo wants she can get".


	3. Chapter 3

"Your turn". Paige says.

AJ starts to think of a question to ask. "Do you love me?".

That question caught Paige by surprise. AJ knew about it. She knows how Paige feels about her. Se couldn't help but overhear what she was saying to Brie. AJ kept it a secret hoping it was true and not pure bullshit.

With no hesitation Paige says, "Yes. I love you, a lot". Paige giggles.

"Close your eyes". AJ says.

Paige closes her eyes and smiles slightly. AJ pulls out a box from her pocket and holds it in her hand. "Okay. Now open".

Paige opens and her smile changes. "What is it? Just a box?".

AJ shook her head. "No silly!". AJ goes down on one knee. "Will you marry me?".

Paige gasps and start to tear up. "Y-you can't be...S-serious?".

"I am. Will be my one and only love? Will you make me the happiest girl alive?".

Paige nods, "Yeah!". Paige's voice cracks as she continues to cry. AJ puts the ring on Paige's hand and kisses her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you guys, for the awesome reviews! Keep em going! :) x "Hello?". Says Paige.

"Hey babe. It's AJ".

"Hey AJ! What's up? Is everything okay?".

"I love you".

"Aww, I love you too! You sound upset. What's wrong?". Paige says concerned.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you also that, I hope you find a girl who is better than me. A girl that will have a lot of time for you than I ever did. A girl that will treat you like a queen".

"AJ, honey...You're scaring me. What's going on?".

Silence grew on AJ's side of the phone. She didn't want to tell Paige her secret. She was in a chair and drug dealers who are also gangsters are chasing her. They wanted the last bit of CPH4. They also wanted AJ too.

"AJ, please. Please tell me what's going on! Please! AJ..." Paige pleaded.

"I love you, Paige. And I always will. Take care". AJ hung up the phone and before the bad guys could catch her, she nodded and disappeared as the rest of her became a flash drive.

"Where is she?". The cop asked.

He gets a text message. 'I AM EVERYWHERE'.

AJ moves through out time, reflecting about her and Paige. She sees Paige crying on her bed, hugging her pillow. AJ's eyes started to tear up as she smiles at Paige.

A/n: I borrowed this from the movie, 'Lucy'. Hehe. :) It's nothing like the last scene in the movie but I tried. lol.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have a 5?". Asks AJ.

"No. Do you have an 8?". Asks Paige.

AJ pauses slightly. "...No..." Says AJ.

Paige smiles. "AJ!".

The petite diva sighed. "Okay, fine! Goldfish!".

Paige giggled. "This game sucks ass doesn't it?".

"Yeah". AJ puts down her cards.

"I agree". Paige does the same.

AJ's p.o.v.

I can't get over Paige. I try to convince myself that she isn't worth it and I should find someone better, but the only girl that pops into my head IS Paige. When I saw her with that horse faced slut, Summer Rae, I wanted to kick the shit out of Summer. I seriously wanted to rip her hair off of that head of hers and kick her head off her shoulders, like I was going to score a field goal.

And when I was going to see that new Ben Affleck movie with Paige, Summer was all over the girl I'm in love with. That broke my heart.

"AJ!". Paige yelled. AJ shot her head up quickly looking at Paige. "Huh-what?".

"You're thinking really hard. I could see the wheels turning in your mind. What are you thinking about?".

"You. You and Summer. She doesn't love you, you know". Says AJ.

Paige put her head down.

AJ's eyes grew wide from what she just said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's fine. And what I need you to do is shut your mouth!".

"Excuse-". AJ said.

Paige launched herself at AJ. She smashed her lips on AJ's lips as Paige gently pushed AJ on the rug, in there hotel room. Paige straddled AJ, kissing her chin and kissing AJ's neck. "I dumped Summer. She wasn't you, AJ. Not even close". Paige whispered.

AJ felt herself melt. She kissed Paige aggressively until Tamina walked in with two boxes of pizza, starring at her two best friends. "Do I even want to know?". Asks Tamina as she's smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?". Paige asked.

"Yeah". AJ said calmly.

"I think we should break-up. It's not...It's not you, it's me. And don't get me wrong, you're a great girl. You're amazing in every way but I need to work on myself. I'm really sorry".

AJ sighed softly as she frowned. "I really hoped I was wrong. Why was I right? I just...I knew something was going to happen today. I felt it in my stomach". AJ wiped a tear from her eye.

"We can still be friends, right?".

"Yeah. of course. You didn't do anything wrong. You never cheated on me, or anything".

"I-I-I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry". Paige said stuttering nervously and saddened.

"It's not your fault. Or my fault. And when you need a friend or if you want to hangout you know where to reach me". AJ said trying her best to hide her emotions.

Paige smiled a little bit. "Thanks, AJ. I'm sorry I have to cut you off but I have to go back to work soon".

"It's okay. And Paige?".

"Yes?".

"Thank you for treating me right. Thank you for making me happy. And thank you for loving me".

"All of my love, it was all for you".

"I'll talk to you later".

"Okay. Bye". Page said softly.

"Bye, Paige".

AJ hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it. AJ put her hands on her eyes and started crying. There she was. Alone in her house that was filled with memories and her and Paige. And AJ sits...Heart broken.


	7. Chapter 7

"Paige! Tag me!". AJ yelled.

Paige shook her head at AJ and grinned at her. AJ rolled her eyes. "Dammit Paige". She mumbled.

"Tag me!". AJ shrieked.

"NO!". Paige yelled.

"TAG!".

"NO!".

"YES!".

"NO!".

"TAG ME IN".

"NO! You don't own me. Don't tell me what to do, AJ!".

Naomi drop kicked Paige into her partner's corner. Naomi went to tag In Cameron. AJ held up Paige and slapped her boob hard.

Paige stared in disbelief and in pain. "OWWWWWWW!". She yelled.

Minutes later AJ had Naomi in the black widow. AJ stared at Paige as Naomi tapped.

AJ's music played as she winked at Paige. Paige smiled and blew a kiss to AJ.


	8. Chapter 8

Paige walked into her and AJ's bedroom.

Paige: Hey, babe. How are you feeling?.

AJ coughed violently.

AJ: Like shit. I just want this flu to go away.

Paige looked at her girlfriend sympathetically.

Paige: I made you tea with honey. This will help with your sore throat and your stuffy nose.

Paige put the hot cup on the night stand within AJ's reach.

Paige: I also got you tissues. The soft kind. The type that doesn't burn your nose. Got Robitussin and vapor rub too.

AJ whined.

AJ: Paaaaaige. Robitussin is nasty. And vapor rub is too sticky.

Paige: I know. But you need all this so you can feel better. I want my my spider woman to be 100%.

Paige gave a warm smile to AJ.

AJ: You're really sweet. Thank you for taking care of me, boo. I'm sorry for taking you for granite. And not...

AJ coughed hard.

Paige winced.

AJ took a small sip of her cup.

AJ: As I...

She coughed again. AJ grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

AJ: I'm sorry for not appreciating you as much as I should.

Paige: Don't worry about that, baby. We do fight, but I'll never love you any less. Whether your sick, or aggravated at me, I still love you. That will never, ever change. Do you want any food?.

AJ: Soup. Chicken noodle soup with saltine crackers. Please.

Paige: Coming right up.


	9. Chapter 9

Paige sat silently in her bedroom. She sat on her side of the bed just staring at the floor. Everything about the house reminded her of AJ.

All the kisses. Hugs. Cuddles. Fights. Sleep overs when they had a couple days off.

Paige shouldn't feel sad.

It was AJ who left. AJ fucked the relationship up. No matter how upset Paige was, she missed AJ. If they avoided arguing, AJ would still be beside Paige.

*Flash back*

"AJ! AJ! Answer me, you fucking bitch!". Paige screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, PAIGE?!". AJ shouted.

"Did you mean what you said? That you're better off without me, because, being with me is too much of a hassle!".

"YES! I don't need you, Paige! I feel like you're trapping me! Like you're pulling me down! Just leave me alone!".

*End of flashback*

Paige laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

That same night, AJ curled up against Paige.

"I'm sorry". She whispered. "I want to be better. I want to love you better".

Paige held AJ's hand and whispered, "Don't ever break my heart again".

"I won't".


	10. Chapter 10

"Dude! You have a crush on Ms. Knight!". Layla cooed.

AJ gasped and glared at Layla. "I don't!". AJ shrieked.

"Awwww! You're blushing!". Layla teased with AJ.

"Shut up, Lay! I'm not!".

"Yes, you are!".

AJ tried to be serious with her, but a small crept around her lips. "Okay! Maybe...a little".

"I knew it! She is pretty. She has some nice knockers, and nice booty for a British gal!". Layla laughed.

AJ giggled. "You ain't lyin' about that!

"What size you think?". Layla asked.

"I have no clue, but I'd like to find out". AJ said.

Paige turned her attention to the class. "This what we're doing for next class. You have a quiz on, the active reading process for chapter 1. It's an open text book and open note book quiz. Your homework tonight is to find the main idea. Open your books to page 338 and do two questions. You can write in your text books. Have a good day. It's going to be sunny today, so enjoy the day. Quiz Monday".

"AJ, I would like to see you after class. Don't worry. You're not in any trouble". Paige looked at class and smiled politely at AJ.

AJ nodded. "O-Okay". She said feeling nervous.

As soon as the class left Paige closed the door and motioned for AJ to come to her desk.

AJ stood in front of Paige, who was sitting in her chair.

"What's on your mind, Ms. Knight?". AJ said getting to the point.

"Well...Your grades for your quizzes, and tests have been amazing. That doesn't surprise me since you're very smart. But what does surprise me is...On the back of your last quiz, I saw a story written about me. Do you feel that way, AJ?".

AJ found herself frozen at the fact her own teacher read her short story. She was at a loss for words. AJ felt like a cat really got her tongue.

"I, uh,...No". AJ felt bad for lying and couldn't hide her own embarrassment.

"AJ, honey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a very lovely story. Kind of bizarre but nice".

"Thanks..."

"Why are so anxious?".

AJ shrugged helplessly and gave Paige a blank look.

"Ms. Lee, I assure you I'm not angry. I'm flattered".

"That's nice. But why do you want me to stay after class? Not that I don't like compliments".

"I want you to stay, because...I'd like to take you out, sometime. Like...on a date".

AJ looked at her reading teacher in shock. "M-me? Really?".

"Yes. And don't pinch yourself. This is no dream. I really mean it".

"But... -"

"Please, AJ. Call me Paige".

"Paige...Won't people look at us funny? Won't they say mean things and degrade our relationship?".

"AJ. We're adults. And besides, I know you liked me for the past few weeks. I can tell when you stare my ass. And you look away when I know it's you".

"I'm sorry!". AJ panicked.

Paige laughed softly. "Don't be. If the roles were reversed, I'd do the same". Paige winked at AJ.

"But why do you want to go on a date with me?".

"Because, I have this crush on you. So, what do you say? We can go anywhere you like. My treat".

AJ smiled at Paige. "Pick me up at 7:00. I'll give you my address and my cell number".

"Great! And one thing".

"What's that?".

"Dress sexy".

"I have one small problem".

"What is it?".

"I've never been on a date. Or in a relationship".

"Never, ever?!".

AJ shook her head. "It just never happened for me, I guess".

"No one asking you out, that's non sense! When you go on a date with , I'll make sure you have fun. Show you a good time, like Drake says".

AJ laughed. "You're such a nerd".

"But I'd love to be your nerd".

AJ rolled her eyes smiling at her teacher.

"I want to show how beautiful you are, AJ".

"So show me".

Paige stood up a quickly.

"What was that?". AJ asked curiously.

"A kiss. DUH!".

"That...was no kiss. Let me show you".

AJ pulled Paige into a sweet, passionate kiss.

"God, you're so hot!".

"I know. You're pretty hot as well. I should get going".

"Alright. Pick you up tonight".

"And if you want extra points, my favorite flowers are lillys and black flowers". AJ walked out Ms. Knights classroom.

"I'm going to be her girlfriend and marry her one day. I just know". Paige said to her self.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: This is a two shot. A continuation from the last chapter. :)

Paige's p.o.v.

Oh my god! I'm sooooooooo stoked for my date with AJ. I need to wear something nice. Something pretty. What do I wear? I'm so confused!. I hope in the shower and the let the hot water run all over my body. After taking a shower, I wrap a towel around my body and another around my hair. I pick out some comfortable black jeans and a red shirt. I put on my boots and grab my black jacket, and go pick up AJ.

AJ's p.o.v.

Okay...A black dress. A red dress. Or...This really cool top. I hate heels. And flip flops are pretty tacky. Enie-meenie-miny-mo, oh who am I kidding? This top wins by a long shot.

I put on a black top with grey jeans and Black and Red converse. I LOVE converse.

Paige's p.o.v.

Pulling up at her house i leave the car on, ringing the bell. I'm really nervous. I can't stop smiling and thinking about my kiss with AJ.

AJ's p.o.v.

"MA! don't answer it! I got it!".

My mom just gave me a look. "Going out?".

"Yeah. With...A friend".

"Boy or girl?".

"Girl".

"Oh, that's nice sweetie. Have fun!".

"Thanks, mom!".

I breathed and opened the door to see my smoking hot teacher dressed...really seductively hot.

I blushed. "H..Hi, Paige".

"WOW, AJ. You look really stunning!".

"Aw, Thanks! You really gorgeous!".

"Thanks, hon. Ready?".

I smiled at her and nodded. I closed the door and we headed out. "So, where are we going?".

"Where ever you want".

"Pizza restaurant?".

"Anything for you, my love". Paige smiled.

My heart was beating so fast as soon as she called me that. It collided with my nerves. These butterflies feel so right.

She turns on the radio as the song, 'Wet Dreamz' by J Cole came on.

I started singing hoping she won't hear me. I'm soooo shy when it comes to singing in fron tof people. EEK!.

'I ain't never did this before, no. And I ain't never did this before, no'.

"I like your singing". Paige said.

My face flushed red.

"You heard me?".

"Yeah. It was cute". Paige cracked a smile.

Paige's p.o.v.

Damn! Those curves fitting around AJ...I just want to pull over and...Oooooh, you don't want to know what I'd do to her. Her clothes truly compliment her eyes so well. AJ is just so fucking adorable.

I parked the car and told her, "Wait a second". I closed my car door and opened hers grabbing her hand. Her skin is so soft. So smooth.

"Thanks, Paige".

I winked at her and closed the door. I locked my car as we went inside Cafe Amichi.

We sat at a table as I sat across from her.

"I never been here. This place is so nice". AJ beamed.

"Only the best for you, darling".

"What should I get?".

"Help yourself to anything".

She ordered chicken parm with spaghetti. I ordered baked ziti. We both ordered water as we chatted and ate.

*After dinner*

AJ's p.o.v.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! When did you do that?".

"Last week. He clearly deserved it".

"Damn, Paige! How'd you know he took a picture of your ass".

"I just knew. I caught him looking at my boobs and not paying attention to the lesson".

I giggled. She put her arm around pulling me close to her.

I don't find this strange. Or uncomfortable. I feel...Safe.

We went to walk around the mall. We tried on clothes, modeling for each other.

Paige's curves are so sexy and so stupid ridiculous. Good lord, I want her so bad!.

After the mall we went to her apartment. "This is my place".

"Aw. It's so cozy".

"It is". She grinned.

That grin. It's making me so...I think when I get home I'm going to have to take a cold shower.

"What do you want to do?". She asked.

"Karaoke".

"Really?".

"Yeah. I want to put on a show for you, my raven hair beauty".

Paige smiled. And smiled hard.

I started. 'Girl look at that body (ah!) Girl look at that body (ah!).

Swaying my hips side to side I smiled as I bit my lip.

I put my hands up and put my hand through my hair.

'You act so different around me. Your a good girl and you know it'.

Paige started dancing as she was shaking her butt. She lightly put her finger on my nose as she sang to me.

We did a duet.

We sang, 'All night long' by Demi Lovato featuring Timbaland and Missy Elliot.

We jumped up as we dance and sang pretty horribly, but it was SO much fun.

As we crashed on the couch, she leaned over to me and gave me the sweetest kiss ever.

She let out a soft moan as did I.

"Paige..." I moaned out.

"What's wrong, lovely?". She asked.

"I..."

"I love you"

I kissed her and gave her some tongue.

She cupped my face as I pulled up on top of me. We made out for a bit as she sat on my lap. She put a movie on Netflix called, Ouija'.

I wrapped my arms around her, as she put her arms around my shoulder and cuddled herself into me.

She looked up at me with those memorizing dark chocolate eyes. She smiled and kissed me. "You're so perfect, lovely".

"You're so fucking beautiful, my raven haired beauty".


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Sex scene.

Paige got up quickly and drop kicked Nikki Bella.

Michael Cole: Paige, with the pin...And a kick out at 2".

John Bradshaw Layfield: What a NASTY drop kick by Paige. Just like Ziggler!.

Nikki reversed a counter and irish whipped Paige. She threw punches to Paige as the ref yelle,d "Hands up! 1! 2! 3!".

"Alright, Alright! Calm down, ref!". Nikki spat.

Paige kicked Nikki on the stomach as the Bella twin fell to her knees.

Paige got up and grabbed Nikki hand, as she clotheslined her 3 times.

"Y-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!". Paige yelled.

The crowd cheered.

Brie Bella stood on the apron. "Paige! Paige! You're a joke! Go home, loser!".

Paige turned her attention to Brie As Nikki did a jack knife cover.

Michael Cole: Oh! Nikki with the jack knife cover, as Paige kicked out at 2, again!.

"Dammit!". Nikki said frustrated.

Nikki put Paige on the top rope. She did a suplex off the top rope.

Nikki grinned at Paige.

AJ watched terrified back stage. "Come on, Paige. Come on, honey".

When Nikki was about set Paige for her finisher move, AJ ran out and attacked Brie, before Brie could help Nikki cheat.

AJ climbed the top rope and jumped on Nikki Bella.

AJ quickly left the ring Paige speared Nikki. She put Nikki in a submission as Nikki tapped out.

Paige hugged AJ. "Shower then let's go to my hotel room. Let's celebrate, champion". She whispered.

15 minutes later, Paige jumped on AJ on the bed.

AJ kissed Paige all on her neck and down her chest. She kissed Paige's stomach. Paige let out a moan as AJ kissed Paige's thighs and licked them.

Paige straddled AJ and she took AJ's clothes and licked her right nipple. "Mmmm. Paige". AJ moaned out.

AJ took off Paige's clothes and put two fingers inside Paige. "AJ!". Paige moaned as she gasped.

"You're so wet, boo". AJ said.

AJ fingered Paige as she stuck her tongue inside Paige. "AJ! AJ! IMA...IMA...UGH, FUCK!". AJ sped up the pace as Paige threw her head back and let out a loud, fierce moan, as she climaxed.

"My turn". Paige said.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I got this from Gone girl. Which I don't own. Gillian Flynn owns Gone Girl. All I'm doing is borrowing.

"What are you asking me, Rosa?!". Paige asked furiously.

"I'm not asking you anything!". Rosa defended.

"Just spit it out!". Paige demanded.

Rosa looked at Paige suspiciously.

"Rosa , are you asking me if I killed my wife, AJ?".

"Well, it's all over the news and such".

"Get out". Paige spat.

"What?".

"Just go home, Rosa. I need some time to myself right now".

"Yeah, Alright". Rosa started to walk away but she turned around. "You know what? I'n not going anywhere".

Paige looked Rosa out of disbelief.

"Paige, talk to me".

"What do you want to know?".

"Tell me about your marriage with, AJ, and for the love of god...Be honest. Okay?".

"Okay".


	14. Chapter 14

From AJ 3: Ain't nobody love you like I love you!.

From Paige 3: Your a good girl, and that's what makes me trust you!.

From AJ 3: Late at night I talk to you!.

From Paige 3: You will know the difference when I touch you!.

From AJ 3: People are so phoney.

From Paige: Nosy, cause there lonely.

From AJ 3: Aren't you sick of the same thing?.

From Paige 3: they say so and so has dated...

From AJ 3: Love you, or they hate it...

From Paige 3: But it doesn't matter anywway...

From AJ 3: because we're here tonight!.


	15. Chapter 15

AJ sat on the couch hugging her knees for comfort. Paige walked downstairs and kneeled in front of AJ.

AJ looked away from her girlfriend. "You didn't have to scream at me". She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, honey. I really am". Paige frowned.

"You frightened me" . AJ started to whimper.

Paige felt horrible. "I hate myself for it. I really wish I can re-do the last few minutes. I really am an asshole".

"You are. Paige, you scared me when with that angry look in your eyes".

"I don't know what else to say. I over reacted and went too far".

"You know I would never cheat on you. Why would you think that? Why did you scream at me like a savage?".

"I don't know-I'm just...I'm...insecure. And I get jealous. Not to mention over protective. I jutst don't want you to walk away".

"You know I'm not going anywhere. I love you Paige, but I don't want to sleep with you, tonight".

"I'll crash on the couch".

"Damn right you will".

"I really am sorry, AJ. Tell me how to make it up to you, baby. I'll do anything". Paige pleaded.

"Make me breakfast tomorrow. 3 pancakes. Scrambled eggs. And 2 sausage links".

*Later that night*

AJ was in her bed alone, watching a movie on netflix. Paige stared at the ceiling.

From AJ: This movie is scary. :( Sleep with me?.

Paige smiled.

To AJ: On my way.

Paige got up from the couch and laid next to AJ. AJ put Ipad on the night stand and cuddled herself against Paige. "I can't sleep after I watch a scary movie. And I can't sleep without me being in your arms". AJ mumbled.

Paige wrapped her arms around AJ. "I love you, AJ".

Paige hoped for a response but AJ was asleep within seconds.

She smiled and fell asleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

AJ felt lonely. She also felt sad. AJ thought her and Paige would be together like they planned, but as AJ's mom always tells her, "Nothing is set in stone. And if it is, it's very rare".

AJ tried to think happy thoughts to keep herself from crying. She cried three times in two days.

"Paige, I don't want you to go. I don't want you to move away". AJ frowned.

"I know, baby. But I have to. Being around my family...it's toxic. Unhealthy and unsafe". Paige fought the urge to cry herself.

"You can come live with me".

"In Jersey?".

"Yeah. There's plenty of room for you in my apartment".

"No offense, AJ, but I don't like Jersey".

"How do you know? You've never been there".

"That's true. But I feel it's too expensive".

AJ sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss you".

"Aw! I'm going to miss you too".

"I need you, Paige. I need you to touch me. I want you to kiss me. And hold me. Come over".

"I'm leaving tomorrow".

"So stay with me tonight".

"I-I can't".

"Why not?".

"Because I'll miss you too damn much. After everything everyone put us through...It'd be too hard".

"How can you say that? No it won't. And we don't have to have sex. We can just watch movies on Netflix and hangout".

"AJ..."

"Please, Paige! I really miss you, honey. And I still love you. No matter how much we both fucked up".

"Well, it wasn't never really us. It was the rumors".

"I hung up the phone on the rumors. I just want to be with you!". AJ cried.

"Will you make me a promise?".

"Anything".

"When I come back...promise me you'll save yourself for me". Paige said softly.

"You were my first everything. I'll always save myself for you".

"And I'll always be yours".

AJ and Paige smiled over the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

It was High school reunion. the WWE stars all graduated and some of them even got married. A few of them either adopted or had kids. But for AJ and Paige...they left each other with some regret and strong dislike towards each other. Once they split up it seemed like tension was strongly in the air every time one of them came around.

AJ walked in her old high school wearing a black dress with her red converse. Her old friends; Randy, John, Nick, Bryan, Kaitlyn, and both Uso brothers all smiled at her, waving for her to join the group like old times.

AJ felt a shock of nervousness go through her when she saw her old girlfriend, Paige. She dressed casual. Blue Jeans and black shirt. With black shoes. Her long hair glowing in the light. She found herself smiling when she looked at AJ.

AJ walked over to see everyone else greeting each other. Randy married Sam Speno. Had a daughter named Alana. Both Usos got married. Jon married Trinity. Jimmy married Natalya. Nick has a girlfriend who is an actress. Bryan and john married the Bella twins. Kaitlyn got married to some body builder. Bryan and Brie have a son named Tristian. Jon and Trinity have a daughter named Cole. John and Nikki just live together.

Everyone was laughing and talking about old times. New careers. AJ and Paige kept glancing at each other.

AJ spoke up. "Hey guys, can me and Paige talk in private?".

They all nodded and went to dance.

"Paige-"

"AJ, let me go first. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I should have never believed a word that Eva said. I admit I was wrong for thinking you were running off with some broad".

"It's okay. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for not always being around. I'm sorry I called you every name in the book and humiliated you, in front of everyone".

AJ and Paige hugged each other.

"So, Paige, what are you doing tomorrow?". AJ asked.

"Nothing. Hey, I have an idea. How about we go to that sandwich we used to go to like every weekend".

"Sure!".

"Meet me there around 1pm".

"Will do".

"Bye, Paige".

"See you later".

AJ and Paige found themselves suddenly in love with each other again. They always had that chemistry. That spark that no one could get.

From Paige: I love you. More than anything. I never stopped. I turned down so many girls that never came close to compare to you. I'm sorry, I know that this is a bit much. I just want us to be together like we were. :/

From AJ: We'll meet up tomorrow. Let's talk.

From AJ: And I love you too.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: Warning. A tad of incest love. Rated M, (for mature). Don't like, don't read.

AJ tip toed her way in Paige's room. She slid into the bed, lying down next to the anti-diva. Paige smiled sweetly at AJ. "About time". AJ teased.

"Shut up and kiss me". AJ grinned at Paige.

Paige giggled and kissed her girlfriend passionately. AJ cuddle Paige and closed her eyes. "I missed you". AJ said.

"You've seen me".

"I know, but that's at work. I miss doing this with you. Being close to you".

Paige kissed AJ's head and wrapped her arms around the petite diva.

"I hate sneaking around". Paige said calmly.

"Me too. I don't want to begin to imagine, if our family found out".

"I know. But it's not like you're molesting me. I know it's incest or whatever, but, I want this. I want us. And I want you to someday be my wife".

AJ smiled as she felt her heart warm up. "Really?".

"Of course, sweetie". Paige said politely.

"I love you so much, Paige. And you know what? I don't care anyone thinks about us. So what, if we're first cousins".

"I love you too, honey. Your my everything". Paige continued, "People will be jealous because we're in love".

"When should we tell them?".

"Tomorrow. I know you're a nervous wreck, but don't worry. I'll protect you". Paige played with AJ's hair.

*Tomorrow*

Paige and AJ sat next to each other. There parents and some of there closest friends sat at the dinner table, during thanksgiving.

AJ and Paige glanced at each other. They held hands under the table. AJ smiled at Paige. Paige winked at AJ.

AJ and Paige stood up grabbing everyone's attention. "Guys..." AJ said, "Paige and I have something to tell you".

"What's up?". Brie asked.

"AJ and I...We're dating each other. I love her and she loves me. We've been in love with each other since we were 14".

Everyone looked at them and smiled. "Oh, sweetie, that's fine!". AJ's mom said.

"We don't have a problem with it". Paige's dad said.

"Yeah, we're all happy that you'e guys are happy with each other". Brie said.


	19. Chapter 19

"AJ, AJ, AJ!". Paige ran up to her her girlfriend to hug her tightly.

AJ giggled and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart! What's got you excited?". She hugged Paige.

"I missed you..."

"Alright, what do you want and how much does it cost?". AJ joked.

Paige laughed. "I want your love".

"You get that-for free!". AJ beamed.

Paige cuddled AJ. "It's been a while since you touched me". Paige whispered.

"Let's fix that".

*Three hours later*

"Is that what you needed?". AJ asked out of breath.

"Yeah. Definitely". Paige said smiling seductively at AJ.

Paige kissed AJ on the lips. Cheeks. And on her neck. "It's been so long since I've had you to myself. AJ...I want us to move in together".

AJ smiled and let out a soft moan whenever Paige kissed AJ's favorite places.

"I have a master plan".

"It's a surprise". Paige pecked AJ on the lips.

*Two days later*

"We're almost there". Paige said.

"I really want to take this blind fold off me. You aren't going to rape me, are you?".

"What, NO. You have a very dark imagination".

AJ smiled. "I know. How bout now?".

"No".

Paige got out of the car and opened the door for her girlfriend.

"This way". Paige said.

She led AJ to where they were going. She took her blind fold off.

AJ gasped. "P-Paige! This is...so beautiful!". AJ cooed.

"Happy two year anniversary, baby".

There was a table and dinner ready at AJ's favorite beach near the ocean. small candles were on the table. A blanket was on the sand with a small basket with fruit. And AJ's favorite sex toy-a strap on.

AJ wrapped her legs around Paige. "You're so amazing. I'm sorry if sometimes I snap at you, and treat you like shit. I'm just scared that I'll lose you".

Paige looked at AJ deep in her eyes. "I just want you to know that I'll do anything for you. And I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much you push me away. I know what I'm in for".

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately".

"It's alright".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Good talk! Let's eat". Paige said. She kissed AJ.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: More #Pai-J on the way :)

"Can you promise me something?". Paige asked as AJ cuddled her.

"Anything". Paige said. She played with her girlfriend's hair.

"That you'll protect me, keep me safe". AJ had her head on paige's boobs.

"Of course I will". Paige kissed AJ's forehead.

"This is the safest I felt in years". AJ admitted.

"How so?". Paige asked.

"Everyone around me tried to hurt me. And they succeeded. But you, your different, Paige".

Paige smiled. "I will never hurt you, darling. Trust me when I say, I want a life with you. Build with you and become a great wife to you. I also want you to meet my family".

"You really want that with me? Do you really want me to meet them?". AJ cooed.

"100%".

"Oh, Paige. You're the woman of my dreams!". AJ beamed. AJ kissed Paige and and held her tighter. "I love you being like this. With you".

"Me too, darling. But we should take a shower so we can meet my family for dinner".

"Agree. All this sex is making me hungry". AJ chuckled.

"Hit a home run tonight, and I have a surprise for you". Paige winked at AJ.


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: Got this from total divas. With Bradley and Paige. But I just put AJ in for Bradley.

Paige sat on the bed with Rosa and Alicia. Both of her best friends hugged her as Paige cried. "I've been hurt before. I was with this girl for two years. I guess she made me too strong, and...I'm an asshole. I just put...I put up this front. When it ended. I...I-I just became a mess. She fucking broke my heart".

"I'm sorry". Rosa Whispered.

"Don't cry, baby girl. I don't think AJ hasn't left yet. Go find her and talk to her". Alicia encouraged the anti-diva.

Paige nodded. She went to the bathroom to fix herself up and went downstairs to find AJ.

"AJ, can we talk?". She muttered.

"I guess". AJ said as she shrugged.

They sat down on the porch. AJ looked at Paige, still upset but waiting for her to talk.

"I know you're upset. And I know I was a bitch to you. It's just-I'm not used to this. Having a great girlfriend that loves me. And wants to be in it to win it, when it comes to you and I. I was in this relationship for two years. And when it was over, I felt like I didn't no girl to be mine. It was just to protect my heart, and myself from getting hurt. I made you suffer from the last girl and that's not right. You should never have to pay for what she did. I'm still young. And I'm still learning, you know?".

AJ sighed sadly. "I get where your coming from. I want to be with you for the long run. I want to be a great girlfriend. An amazing wife to you. I'm upset when you called me a friend with benefits. That right there showed you don't really see me as the girl that you get all silly and cute with. If you feel any kind of way that you can't trust me, I want you to come and talk to me about it. Tell me how you feel. Since I became your girlfriend I only want to be the girl who makes you happy. You're hurt from the previous girl and I understand that. I just want to be the last and only one for you. And I'm trying. I just want you to build with me. And try with me. Nothing will change how I feel about you. And I love you".

Paige's eyes got teary. "I love you too, AJ. And I'm sorry for what I said". Paige wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. You're still my British beauty!". AJ smiled. As she pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"Good talk!". Paige kissed her girlfriend again as they went upstairs, holding hands.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: Okay, so, I have something to ask you guys. I'm thinking about doing a teacher-student story with AJ & Paige. What do you guys think, let me know. :)

I also hope you guys are enjoying your summer, and I love all these awesome reviews. :)


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: I got this from that movie, 'Anger Management'. It's not exactly word from word. But yeah. That scene with the baseball stadium, just makes my heart melt in a good way. :)

"Paige, where are you going?!". Alicia yelled.

"I've got to tell AJ how I feel!". She yelled back.

Paige ran very carefully down the stairs holding onto the rails. She hopped over the wall until some security guard stops her.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?". He questions. He raises an eyebrow trying to get her back into the stands.

"I-I-I-I have to just say something to my friend. Please. I'll be quick!". Paige stuttered out.

"I can't let you do that". He says firmly.

"Listen, I don't think you understand". she says.

"Then enlighten me, doll face".

She rolls her eyes. "I love my ex girlfriend, AJ. And I _need_ to tell her. if I don't...Then, I'm screwed". Paige frowned.

"Does she mean a lot to you?". He asks.

Paige nodded. "Very much". Paige said desperately.

The security guard smiled. "I can't stop love from happening. Okay, go".

"Thank you!". She jogged out on the basketball court. She saw the microphone and grabbed it. "Excuse me, I just need to, yeah..."

She looked around for AJ. "AJ! AJ! Are you here?".

"Mam, get off the court!". A police officer said.

"But I need to talk to my ex girlfriend!". She shrieked.

"Mam!". He yelled. Trying to take the microphone from Paige she jogged around. "AJ! Honey, where are you?!".

"I'll be back, boo. I'm going to get a drink". Nikki said to AJ.

"Okay". AJ whispered.

"AJ! I really, really need to talk to you! Are you here?!".

AJ stood up and shouted, "PAIGE!".

Paige turned around and hear AJ's voice. She looked at her ex girlfriend and looked at her like when she first met her. "AJ. Please, AJ. Think about what you're doing to us".

"There she is! Get her!". Another police officer yelled.

Both officer grabbed Paige. The crowd began to boo the police officers.

Paige struggled to get out of there grip. "NO! DON'T DO IT, AJ. DON'T MARRY NIKKI. GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME. NO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, AJ. I'VE KNOWN IT SINCE THE FIRST TIME I EVER TOLD YOU, I LOVE YOU. I'M SORRY". She screamed.

Carmelo Anthony, took the microphone and spoke up. "Wait. Bring this young lady back in. Let her finish what she came here to say".

"Let her back in". Another officer said. He rang up his co-workers.

Paige walked on the court. "Thank you, Melo. Huge fan by the way!".

Melo nodded at her.

She stood and looked at AJ from a distance. "AJ. I can understand why you want to see other people. Honest to god. I do. Nikki Bella is a psycho woman. But all of our friends are right about one thing. I am an angry person. Always angry at myself for taking crap from other people all the time. But I'm not that person anymore. I've changed. Let me prove it to you. I want to be your wife. Not that gold digger. I want to move back in with you. I want to wake up next to you. I want to be be goofy and take silly pictures with you. I want to cuddle with you. I want to come home to you. I want to have date nights with you and give you the affection that I used to give you. All I wish on right know is to...Have your last name. That's all I wish on. Please, marry me, AJ". Paige did her best to fight tears in her eyes, battling her own emotions.

AJ paused. Letting Paige's words sink in. "Before I make my decision, you have to do something for me". AJ bit her lip.

Paige knew what that meant.

"You have to kiss me in front of all these people!". She yelled.

Paige looked at the ground. "Shit". She whispered to herself.

"You can do it, Paige!". Brook Lopez yelled. "Give her a french kiss and cop-a-feel!". The center yelled.

Then a chant start. "KISS. HER. PAIGE!".

Everyone at all the bars in New York city chanted the same thing.

Paige took a deep breath, facing her second biggest fear. She shouted, "LET'S GO KNIIIICKS!".

Paige ran up the stairs while everyone patted her on the back. She looked deep into AJ's eyes and said, "Come here, beautiful". She grabbed AJ by the waist and pulled her close. With all her passion she kissed her girlfriend.

The crowd cheered loudly, with game 6 of the NBA finals.

"That wasn't so bad. Was it?". AJ asks smiling at Paige.

"No. I love you, AJ". Paige cooed lovingly.

"I love you too, my raven-haired cutie". AJ beamed.

Paige giggled. AJ kissed her again while they held hands. "What about Nikki?".

"Who knows. Probably making out with John somewhere. But I have you. And that's all I want. And need".

Paige kissed AJ and held her.


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: I don't own Batman. I don't own Bat-girl. I also don't own the joker or Harley. Dean ambrose is the joker. Harley Quinn is AJ. And Bat-girl is Paige in this fanfic. :)

Gotham City had been destroyed piece by piece. The joker and his crew, were killing mothers. Fathers. Even kids. And robbing banks. He even killed Batman. But the one person that is willing to go against them is...Bat-girl. And Harley Quinn.

Little by little they fought back.

And when the Joker got the the mayor's office, in Gotham city, he made an announcement.

"Hello, Gotham city! I am the joker. disobey us and you'll die. Do as your told, and you'll still die. Your precious batman is no longer of existence. All the police that you thought would keep you safe, is just long gone. And all this can be fixed. If Harley can just comeback to me".

He walked out of the office, after shooting the president of Gotham city.

He felt a top on his shoulder. "Here I am". Harley said. She kicked him on his face. "Ooof!". He yelled.

"Enough of your games, Mistah J. Let's fight!". Harley got into her fighting stance.

"Yes. Let's". He grinned.

Bat-girl took one more guy of the Joker's squad.

The joker punched Harley quinn in the face repeatedly. She let out a scream when he took a bat to her ribs.

Bat-girl grab a clot of his hair. "Don't you know a real man never hits a lady?". She said Bat-girl tripped and smashed his face into the concrete. His nose and face started to bleed.

"You okay?". Bat-girl asks.

Harley groaned. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me".

"No problem. Let's kick his ass". Bat-girl instructed.

The joker somehow fought off Harley and Bat-girl. He punched Bat-girl in the stomach and kneed her in the same place. Harley swung at him and when the joker grabbed his gun, he held her close and shot Harley in the stomach. He grabbed her hair and put the gun on her throat. "You should have never left me! Now, you'll die a pathetic. Stupid. Ugly. Bitch". He gritted through his teeth.

The Joker shoved her on the ground. Bat-girl saw her girlfriend laying on the ground. "Harley! NO!". She shrieked. Bat-girl held Harley's head in her hands. "Baby". She whimpered as she started to cry.

"S...Sweetie".

"Stay with me, Harley! Harley!". Bat-girl yelled.

"I...I...L...Love you". Harley's eyes closed with her final words.

Bat-girl cried while still holding Harley. "I love you, Harley". She cried out. Bat-girl kissed her on the cheek and sat up.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!". Bat-girl screamed at the Joker. She sprinted towards him and speared him to the ground. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!". She shouted. She punched the Joker as hard as she could, knocking his teeth out of his mouth. The Joker continued to laugh as she pounded on his even bloodier face, she kicked him out of anger.

She heard a gun get loaded and felt a gun shot on her back and one in her head.

"It's over, bitch". Harley said while standing over Bat-girl. "You killed my puddin'! You killed my toots! And now...Tag. You're no longer it!".

Harley waited for the cops to arrive and was taken to an assylum where she is being monitored 24/7.


End file.
